Anakin's Fall
by Morgaine2
Summary: The Fall of Anakin Skywalkder to the Dark Side.
1. Default Chapter

hh  
  
Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight, was sitting in the Coruscant apartment that he was starting to call home. He walked to the large window that covered one half of the room and looked out at the lights that were starting to cover the planet as the suns set. Anakin started to pace, a graceful yet dangerous movement, and tried to calm his excitement. Obi-Wan Kenobi, his mentor, would chastise him for being overly emotional, not being able to hold in his feelings, but it was difficult here. The planet was seething with emotion, caused by the treaty negotiations of the ending Clone War, and the Senate was in an uproar, trying to agree on the terms. The door chime announced the arrival of Padme and Anakin turned and smiled. His wife was as beautiful as ever. Long dark hair in curls to her waist, classically beautiful face, dark, compassionate eyes. And a loving smile as she saw her husband. "Ani, you're home. I missed you." She ran into his arms and laughed as he swung her around. "And I missed you, Senator Amidala." He replied, kissing her lips hungrily. She gasped, laughing still, and pulled away, "How did your mission to Camino go?" she asked seriously. He sighed, "Come on, business already, can't we enjoy a night at home, no missions, treaties, negotiations??" "Ani, it's important." Padme chided gently, she knew her impulsive husband's moods and tried not to aggravate them but she had a clearer view of where priorities for them both lay. "They were successful, okay?" he replied, his tone sullen. His face changing into that same look he'd had since Padme had first seen him as a little slave boy. That frown that said something or someone was frustrating him. "Anakin.." She remonstrated softly, placing a hand on his arm. "Don't be like this." He turned, his eyes glittering with a spark warning Padme to back down a little, so she did. "Fine, we'll discuss it later. I need to bathe and have a rest. I'm exhausted." She said, turning to the bedroom. "Padme! Now!?" Anakin almost shouted. She looked at him in disbelief and he noticed suddenly how weary his wife looked, the dark circles under her eyes, the air of futility in her bearing. "Anakin, I've been in the Senate for 3 days. Resting only for an hour here and there. I have been arguing with delegates who have no clue what is going on, and only want the credits and contracts that the Trade Delegation is promising for an expedient settlement. I am tired!" she said angrily. Anakin bowed his head for a moment, like the chastised little boy again. "I'm sorry, Padme. I just missed you, and I thought we could do something together tonight. I don't know how long I'll be home for." Anakin answered slowly. Padme sighed. It was impossible to resist Anakin when he was just trying to be with her, and be so sweet. "I know, and I'm sorry. Look, I'll bathe, have a quick nap, then whatever you want to do. How would that be?" Padme said, reaching up and placing her soft hand against his cheek. He smiled brilliantly, "That sounds great! I'll go report to the Jedi Council and the Supreme Chancellor, and give you time to rest." "Thank-you, Ani." Padme reached up and kissed her husband, marvelling at the shivery thrill it still gave her. Anakin held her tight in his arms, then ran out, exuberant and laughing again.  
  
In the Jedi Council Audience room an hour later, Anakin wasn't laughing. "Report to us first, then to the Chancellor, then your other concerns may take precedence. You know this, Jedi Skywalker." Jedi Master Mace Windu remonstrated, his dark face showing annoyance. "The mission was a success. I did transmit that from the Camino. The details aren't important." Anakin replied. "Not important, are they? Know you all that we deem important?" queried Master Yoda, his impassive face searching Anakin's. "No, Master Yoda, I simply meant that the details weren't imperative to know. I apologize. Will you hear them now?" Anakin said quietly. "Hear them we will." Yoda answered. But he frowned, feeling the anger bubbling beneath the surface of Anakin's mind. Anger at being censured.  
  
"Camino will continue to build the Clones for as long as we need, using the new host body. The Clones that they deliver this year will number 3 million. They are willing to increase this order if we request it. I looked over the original request logs. It was not clear, at least to me, whether it was Master Syphodias that made the order or someone else. It remains a mystery." "Do you believe, after speaking to the Supreme Chancellor that more Clones will be ordered?" Master Windu asked slowly. Anakin paused, then, "I do not believe so, he didn't say anything about that to me, he seemed to think that the 3 million, plus our existing army of 10 million would be enough." "Very well, thank-you for your report, and may the force be with you, Jedi Skywalker." Windu dismissed. Anakin bowed and left the audience chamber. A door slid open to the left almost immediately to reveal the bearded form of Obi-Wan Kenobi. He moved to his chair and faced the rest of the council. "What think you of your apprentice, Master Kenobi?" Yoda asked. "He's lying, or rather, he knows more than he's saying. Anakin is very attuned to what Chancellor Palpatine is doing. The Chancellor confides in Anakin and encourages him in ways that are not Jedi. And Master Yoda is correct in one other thing. Anakin's control is still tenuous at best. He needs to meditate more, and it is obvious he isn't." "Have you spoken to Senator Amidala?" Windu questioned. "No, and I think it prudent not to until Anakin is off-planet again. Perhaps he could be sent to the Base on Sullust with messages for the command there." Obi-Wan replied. "He is jealous, not wanting any by her but him. This is not the way of a Jedi." Yoda said slowly. "He is Jedi, Master, he just needs more control. I just don't want to antagonize him unduly. I will speak to the Senator, and I'm sure she will help. She cannot help but see how his temper is starting to get the best of him again." Obi-Wan reassured. "Very well, Skywalker shall be sent, two days from now. It will not take long, this trip, so be ready." Yoda assented. And the council meeting was ended. 


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin strode through the Jedi temple, his thoughts full of anger and resentment at the council. They still treated him like a child, a child who couldn't be trusted. He felt a twinge of guilt remembering his answer about Chancellor Palpatine's intentions. The Chancellor had been impressed with Anakin's report and had praised his work on this mission. He'd left the matter of the Clones open though, and Anakin knew that if Palpatine felt they were needed, he would order more made. Palpatine had also been correct on how the council would react to him going both home and to Palpatine first. "They would have you put your wife after everything, as a reminder that you are breaking their rules in being married. I speak nothing of myself, I know you are being respectful, but the Jedi will see it differently. They will question your loyalties, Anakin." "My loyalties are to the Jedi, of course, but also to my wife and yourself. This shouldn't be an issue." Anakin answered. "No, it shouldn't, you are correct, Anakin. But it may be. So be wary, my young friend. And enjoy your homecoming." Palpatine smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. Anakin smiled at the memory. Palpatine was his friend, he just wanted what was best for him and Padme.  
  
Padme was still sleeping when Anakin entered the darkened bedroom. He could smell the scent of her perfume, he'd had it made specially for her from the flowers by lake on the retreat on Naboo. It reminded him always of when they'd first realized that they loved each other. Anakin moved to the bed and sat gently beside the slight form of his wife. He watched her breathe, a soft smile on his face. At such moments, he felt at peace in the Force, the universe. A contentment fell on him like a cloak and he took a deep breath, savouring it. Padme looked up sleepily and reached for him. "I was dreaming of you." She whispered. "You're all I ever dream of." Anakin answered. Then he bent down and placed his mouth on hers, kissing her deeper as she pulled him down to her. The oneness he felt with Padme as they made love, as always, removed everything else from his mind. Amplified as they were through the Force, the feelings of love and passion were shared and all Anakin could hear was Padme's voice, calling his name. After, Padme lay with her head on Anakin's chest, listening to his breathing as he slept. His body was still slight, but more muscular than when they'd married, and carrying scars it hadn't before. His right hand of course, was prosthetic, but had been covered with pseudo-skin to look and feel natural. She loved the times like these, when Anakin and she could just be together, no other distractions. But it never lasted long. An hour, two, then back to reality. Something that Anakin was starting to resent, more and more. Especially her involvement in the Senate. He felt it took her away from him too much, and he'd never been patient about that. She sighed and rose, gently so that she wouldn't awake him. She dressed and went out into the living room, turning on the lights. She sat and began to pour over the Trade Delegations Treaties again and made notes on various points that she had argued. She knew she was a minority in the Senate, and that unless more could be swayed, she would not win. Even the Supreme Chancellor was against her, stating that she was standing in the way of peace over trifles. Bail Organa was on her side, as were about 20 other delegates, but that wasn't nearly enough. Bail believed that defeat was inevitable as soon as the Senate resumed. Which would be tomorrow or the next day, as soon as the Chancellor had time to look over the latest version of the treaty. Padme heard a sound from the bedroom, and walked to the doors, listening. She heard Anakin's voice inside, and entered quickly. Anakin lay in a tangle of blanket, thrashing and crying out. "Mom, please..don't go...Padme..no.." he moaned. Padme ran to the bed and gently shook him. "Ani, wake up. It's allright. I'm here." She said urgently. He awoke with a start, his eyes wide and a sheen of sweat on his face. He looked around for a moment, then focussed on her. "What's wrong, Ani? Why are you having nightmares again?" Padme asked, worried. The nightmares had started about 6 months before, and had been getting more frequent. "I don't know. I just can't clear my head." Anakin said, pulling his knees up to his chest and placing his head on his knees. Padme rubbed his back and shoulders, trying to lessen the tension. "I'll be back in awhile." Anakin said suddenly, rising and dressing quickly. "Where are you going?" Padme questioned. "To the temple, there's something I have to do." Anakin answered briefly. He bent and kissed her quickly before heading out of the door almost at a run. Padme watched, concern etched on her face.  
  
The Jedi Temple had one of the most extensive physical education facilities in the Republic. Anakin had trained on every piece of equipment in it. And he wasn't missing any of them tonight. He started on the easier pieces, and quickly moved to the more difficult. He worked hard, pushing the limits of what he knew he could do. The sweat poured from his body and still he worked, twisting and turning his body into various contortions. Leaping higher, falling farther, trying to lose himself in the movements. He was 2 hours into his workout when he felt a presence watching him. He did a triple somersault and landed in front of Yoda. "My Master." Anakin bowed his head. Yoda looked at him impassively. "Impressive your agility is. Not so your emotional control. Why is this?" Anakin shrugged. "I had a nightmare, I need to clear my thoughts." "Not by ignoring them, is this achieved. Meditation in isolation is what is needed." Yoda replied. "I do meditate, it doesn't work." Anakin answered shortly. Yoda just looked at him, piercingly it seemed to Anakin. "I do!" he said defensively. Yoda shook his head. "Lack of control in you is growing. Aggressive you are becoming, more and more. To the dark side aggression leads. Calm yourself." "Master Yoda, I'm trying to. Honestly." Anakin answered after taking a few breaths. "Discuss this later, we will. Perhaps more training, is needed. Consider it, I will." Yoda answered. "You are to report to Geonosis, tomorrow and take messages to the Jedi in charge there." Yoda continued. "Tomorrow? I just got back!" Anakin exclaimed. "Anakin Skywalker. You are a Jedi, or you are not. Choose." Yoda was not happy, and Anakin knew he'd overstepped his bounds. "I am a Jedi, Master Yoda. I will leave on the first transport." Anakin answered firmly. Then he turned and left, and Yoda watched him, again impassive. 


	3. Chapter 3

Padme was exhausted. The Senate had been in for a whole 2 hours before the Treaty was approved and signed, even though there was still opposition. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine had smoothed it all over though, and the opposition had dwindled until it was just Alderaan and Naboo, and maybe 3 others. Bail Organa had exchanged a look of tired defeat with her and sat down, and Padme had done the same. The Treaty was ratified and the Senate was dismissed for the session.  
  
Padme walked out of the Senate to her personal transport, still shaking her head. How could they be so blind. Perhaps Ani was right, the Senate took up too much of her time, time that could be spent with him, enjoying their life. As she boarded, Captain Typho bowed and said, "You have a visitor, he's waiting inside." Padme was puzzled, but entered, knowing anyone Typho to be very careful about who he and his security team deemed safe. She smiled as Obi-Wan stood and bowed to her. He gazed long at her, going over the words he'd rehearsed in his head. He cared for Padme and didn't want to hurt her, or Anakin. "Obi-Wan, this is a surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Padme asked. "My lady, I need to discuss a delicate matter with you alone." Obi-Wan said quietly. He could sense her going on guard at his tone. Padme knew immediately that the formality in Obi-Wan's manner meant something was wrong. They had become friends since Ani and she had been married, even though she knew he disapproved of the relationship. She gestured into a sitting room and left word that no one was to disturb them. "Take us home, Captain." She ordered, then closed the comm. She turned to her husband's Master and raised her eyebrows expectantly. "What's wrong, Obi-Wan, you are very seldom this solemn." Padme asked. He nodded, his mouth moving into a small smile. Then he looked Padme in the eyes and said, "It's Anakin. The Council is thinking of censuring him, perhaps asking him to leave the Order." Padme was shocked. "Why? Because of us?" He shook his head. "No, that issue is long over. He is losing control again, Padme. Surely you see it. His temper, impatience, even the nightmares are back." Padme bowed her head, "I have noticed that he is having trouble being calm, even rational at times. But," she reached out with her hand, almost as a plead, "He has always been this way, Obi-Wan. It is his nature. He is a passionate man, he's had awful things to overcome. Surely some latitude can be granted." Obi-Wan gazed at her in wonder. "Latitude? Padme, what do you think Anakin has been given this whole time? He massacred the Tuskens, overlooked, married you, overlooked, too old to being training, overlooked, he uses aggressive techniques to negotiate, overlooked. The Council will not overlook everything for one man." "But he is your Chosen one, one of the most talented Jedi you've ever seen, that's what you said." Padme said pleadingly. "It doesn't matter, he is dangerous. He can't control himself and he will not take counsel from any but yourself and the Chancellor. He has been questioning even Master Yoda. He does not meditate, and without proper meditation he cannot be one with the living force. He will not be able to find peace. That is why the nightmares have returned, why he becomes more unstable. You must help him, Padme, or he will be lost." Obi-Wan urged. "Lost?" Padme echoed. "Master Yoda senses the dark side of the Force in Anakin. He feels it. The hate, anger, and aggression. Anakin needs help now. He was sent away so that I could speak to you of this. His jealousy is also growing. He would not understand our speaking alone." Padme lowered her head. "Yes, I know. Anakin has forbidden Bail access to our home because of our close association in the Senate. His possessiveness has become stronger, it is true. But, with meditation and help, he will be fine, isn't this true?" she asked Kenobi, looking hopeful. He nodded, "We hope that this is so. But, Anakin has to want it, he has to work hard, and he has never had patience for lessons that didn't come easily." "He just needs some understanding, he'll come back around. I will speak to him, you'll see." Padme assured. "Be careful, Padme, do not push him beyond his limits. He could become..dangerous." Kenobi warned. They had reached the apartment docking platform. It would be dangerous to linger. Padme almost laughed, despite the seriousness of the conversation. "Anakin would never hurt me, Obi-Wan, you know that." "I'm serious, Padme, be careful. You don't know all that Anakin is capable of." Obi-Wan tried to warn again. But, he knew her love for Anakin was a blind for much of his darkness. "I leave it with you. Anakin does not know I have returned. I will speak to him as well when he comes home tomorrow. Good day, my lady." He bowed and left the ship. Padme took a deep breath. She would speak to her husband, and he would listen to her counsel, he loved her, and together, they would win this battle as well.  
  
Obi-Wan stood in front of the Jedi Council and related the events of his conversation with Padme. "Think you that Senator Amidala can sway Skywalker?" Yoda asked. "I believe so, my Master. Anakin loves her, beyond all else, including himself. If he realized that he is hurting the marriage by not following the teachings, he will try to change." Kenobi answered. "Try, you say?" Yoda admonished. "I cannot swear he would be successful, Master. You know him. He is arrogant and impatient. He does not fail well. He has never learned to fail. Therefore it is possible that he will try, and give up." Kenobi answered wearily. "Will you help your apprentice in this endeavour?" Mace Windu asked. "Of course, he is my apprentice, I will always help him however I can." Obi- Wan answered. "Distant, you and he have become. An adversary, not a mentor, does he see you as." Yoda pointed out. Obi-Wan took a deep breath to still the hurt that the truth in this comment brought to the surface. "I realize that our relationship is changed, but I will still help him." Obi-Wan replied. "Be wary, Master Kenobi. If you antagonize him, and he mistrusts you more, you may push him even farther away." Windu warned. Kenobi bowed his head, "May the Force be with you." And left. 


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin ran down the hallway to his apartment, entered it, and looked around quickly. Where was he? He could sense him, even now. He stood, breathing hard, and heard the sounds from the room. Slowly he walked to the bedroom, not wanting to go there. The door slid open to reveal Padme in a diaphanous gown of pastel colors, being held in a man's arms. She was laughing, her head thrown back, as the man buried his head in her neck. "Padme, no!" Anakin screamed. She looked at him and smiled, "Anakin, you're home early." The man raised his head. "Just trying to help, my young apprentice." And Anakin fell to the floor, hands over his head, shutting out the sounds of Obi-  
  
Wan's laughter. "You may have her when you've finished your training." Kenobi's voice echoed in his head. "Perhaps." "Padme is mine!!" Anakin shouted, rage coursing through him as he stood and activated his lightsaber. He advanced and Obi-Wan didn't try to defend himself. "If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can imagine." Obi-Wan said, suddenly it was dark, and Anakin knew it was only the two of them. "I hate you!!" Anakin screamed, and struck. But nothing was there. Obi-Wan had vanished. "No!!!"  
  
Anakin bolted upright, tangled in the blankets, breathing hard. It took a moment for him to realize he was in the transport, heading home. This nightmare was new, and he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He was confused. Why dream about Padme and Obi-Wan? As much as he resented his Master, he knew Obi-Wan was the epitome of honor. He would never, and Padme would never.. Anakin shook his head, what was going on? He looked at his chrono, he would be home in a couple hours. He needed to be with Padme. And until then, he would meditate. After 10 minutes, he realized that would be impossible, the only things he could see in his mind were Padme and Obi-Wan. He tried to clear his mind again. But the thoughts grew worse. Padme and Obi-Wan, entwined in their bed. Padme calling out Obi-Wan's name. "Concentrate." He told himself tightly. But the anger and jealousy in him seethed now. So he sat in the dark, and waited, clenching his fists, over and over.  
  
Padme sat in the apartment, looking over the candlelit dinner and darkened room. She'd made Anakin's favourite dishes, and was wearing a gown she knew he'd like. Shimmering layers of pastel gauze fabric, sleeveless and flowing. Her hair was down, held back by a simple silver band, the way he preferred it. He was on his way, the transport had landed a few minutes before. She turned as the door slid open. He stood in the doorway for a moment as if accustoming himself to the dark room. She could see his outline, the measuring stance of it. "Anakin, welcome home, how was your mission?" She held out her hands to him. He walked to her slowly, and as he came closer, her hands dropped to her sides. His face was raw with pain and anger. His eyes, dark pools of rage. "Ani, what is it? What's happened?" she asked. He stared at her, her dress and hair. "Why don't you tell me?" he asked, his voice so husky she could barely recognize it. "I don't understand." She shook her head, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Suddenly, Anakin's face became impassive, a Jedi mask. "It's nothing, I'm just tired from the trip. Let's eat, it looks like you've made everything I like." He said, and he turned, pulling her chair out for her. The meal was quiet, punctuated by small comments of the Geonosis base, and the Senate's decision. Afterwards, Anakin held out a hand to her. "Come, let's retire for the evening, my lady." But, even as Padme grasped his hand, she saw that same rage in his eyes. In their bedroom, Anakin paused again at the door, looking around carefully, then removing his clothes. Padme lay in the bed looking up at him worriedly. "Ani, what's wrong?" she asked. He shook his head. "Nothing." Then he crawled in beside her. He turned to her and pulled her to him suddenly, crushing her against him, his mouth on hers. She pulled back, pushing against his chest with her hands. "Anakin, what is it?" he was never like this, so demanding. He'd always been tender, almost unsure of himself. "Don't you want me?" he asked, his voice low, his eyes burning into hers. She sensed an underlying importance to the question and slowly nodded her head. "Of course, it's just." but he cut her off, placing his mouth over hers again. She tried to move with him, to do as he wanted, but he was so rough, almost brutal. She stared up at him as he rose above her, the sweat glistening on his bare chest, the well-defined muscles of his arms on either side of her body like a trap. And his face, angry, confused, in pain. "Anakin, please, slow down." She whispered, trying to touch his cheek. He pulled his head away, "No!" he growled, and then he started again, and she felt wave after wave of rage coursing from him. The hate, anger and pain he was feeling, flowing from him to her. Her body trembled at the chaotic emotions she couldn't stop. Her head swam. Then she looked up at him and saw his face. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he moved above her, his body melding to hers frantically, til he collapsed on top of her, and the sobs racked his body. She put her arms around him, stroking his back, holding him tight. "Anakin..please, tell me." She whispered. "I don't want to hurt you, Padme. Please don't ever do anything that makes me hurt you." Anakin's voice was raw. "You won't, Anakin. We love each other, everything is going to be fine." Padme was confused and scared. What had happened. Had he found out about Obi-Wan's visit? Suddenly, Anakin sat up. "Obi-Wan. I sensed it. You were with him!" He shouted. "Anakin, he stopped by the Senate to talk, that's all. He's worried about you, so am I. You have to gain control over your emotions. I'm scared of what will happen if you don't. And so is Obi-Wan." Padme pleaded. Anakin was up and dressed already, and Padme pulled on her robe, running after him, and grabbing his arm before he could get to the door. "Anakin, you have to listen to me!" she exclaimed. "No, it's time to listen to me!" Anakin said coldly, and she sensed power from him, barely veiled, barely suppressed. "And Obi-Wan Kenobi will be the first to hear my voice." 


	5. Chapter 5

Obi-Wan was sitting in a meditation room when Yoda and Mace Windu entered. "We have a problem." Windu said softly. Obi-Wan brought himself out of trance, then looked up. "What kind of problem?" he asked. "Senator Amidala sent a communiqué a few minutes ago. Skywalker knows of your visit and is on his way here. Senator Amidala sounded quite terrified. She does not know what he's going to do, just that he's looking for you." Windu explained. "A confrontation he is seeking. Ready, you must be." Yoda said quietly. "I am, Master. Anakin will be made to see reason." Obi-Wan said firmly. "Arrives, he does." Yoda said, turning to the door. Two seconds later, it slid open to reveal Anakin's slender form. "Master Yoda, Master Windu, you will excuse us. My padawan and I have much to discuss." Obi-Wan requested. Without a word, the other masters left and Anakin moved into the room to face his mentor. "I am not longer your Padawan. I am a Jedi!" Anakin snapped. "A Jedi would not let his feelings rule his life as you have. He would not be as full of the dark side as you are. He would not be making his wife fear him. He would not have a wife. Do not have any illusions about what a Jedi is, young one, or what they stand for." Obi-Wan warned. But Anakin heard only one thing. "So, Padme contacted you behind my back. Again. You are stealing the only thing I love, away from me. I will not let the Jedi cause me to lose the most important thing in my life away from me, not again." "Padme is terrified. Because of you, Anakin. Your wife is frightened of you." "You will stay away from my wife, or I will strike you down, my Master. Padme and I are leaving for Naboo, tonight. And I forbid any contact between you and she." Anakin answered coldly. "The Council will never approve of you leaving for Naboo, not now, you must retrain your mind, Anakin. Or you will leave the Order." "I'm not asking for the Council's approval. And if they force it, I will leave the Order. Anything to get away from you." Anakin spat. Obi-Wan's concern towards Anakin grew. "Anakin, what are you talking about? Padme and I are friends, we spoke because of our shared concern over you. You can't honestly believe anything else is happening. Listen to yourself." "I know what I saw. I saw you and she together!" Anakin shouted, his face contorting in fury. "Where, on the ship, talking?" Obi-Wan asked, standing and facing him. "No, in my bed. I saw it, in my dream!! Just like the dream of my mother. I know it's true!" Anakin was shaking now. "Anakin, you must hear me. Padme and I would never and have never been together. The dark side is coloring your dreams now. You know Padme would never do that to you, nor would I. Read my thoughts, young one. I invite you." Obi-Wan opened his mind and reached for Anakin, but Anakin shook his head. "You would use your mind to trick me. I know you. I am not a fool." Obi-Wan lost his temper at that. "Well, you'd never guess from the way you're acting now. Anakin, you are being deliberately difficult. Chosen One, do you want to know what you really are? You're nothing but a spoiled brat with a gift. I don't know how Padme has lived with you this long. You're a child in a man's body, and you have tried my patience for the last time." "Prepare to meet the Force, my Master." Anakin said, rage flowing through his body, strengthening his resolve. Obi-Wan smiled. "Come on, young one, let's see how much of a Jedi you really are." The lightsaber's ignited, first Anakin's then Kenobi's. They crossed and started circling the room, parrying and thrusting as they went on. Obi-Wan was a gifted swordsman, not as good as Qui-Gon or Yoda, of course, but still better than average. Anakin was better, but the rage suffusing his body made it difficult to concentrate and Obi-Wan was calmly defending himself as Anakin tired himself with his rage-fuelled blows. Suddenly, both lightsabers were yanked from them. They flew straight into Mace Windu's hands who deactivated them, then returned them to the belts of the owners. "Forbid this battle, we do." Yoda warned. Windu's face was solemn. "We shall be holding an inquiry into this duel. Both of you are forbidden to leave the temple until we are satisfied with our findings." "You cannot hold me here!" shouted Anakin. "We can, and we shall. Do not test us on this, Jedi Skywalker." Windu warned. "How can you stop me?" Anakin sneered. Yoda nodded to Windu and immediately a force beam surrounded Anakin, raising him above the other three. He was powerless to move, or use the Force to free himself. "No!" he shouted. "Let me go! He'll go to her again!" he almost sobbed. Yoda's face saddened. "Unfortunate it is, young Skywalker, that so blind you are." He shook his head and they slowly left Anakin alone.  
  
"Under house arrest? In a force beam? Obi-Wan, there had to be better way." Padme exclaimed. Anakin was correct in one thing. Obi-Wan had gone straight to Padme, not for the reasons Anakin thought, but he was there none the less. "I tried, Padme, but he is totally irrational. He believes that we are having an affair. He was planning on taking you away to Naboo, tonight, and he forbade me having any contact with you again. He says he had a dream and saw us together. He believes the dream was prophetic, as the ones of his mother were." "That's insane. He knows that we would never." Padme trailed off at the thought. "He is acting as if he can't think clearly at all. Yoda and the Council are afraid to let him go. They think if they do, eventually, we will have to destroy him. He's becoming a danger to all around him. The dark side, Padme, it's winning." Obi-Wan was dejected. "I knew he was losing control, but to embrace the dark side as fully as he has been.Qui-Gon trusted me to train him. I promised, now look. Yoda warned me, and I didn't listen, not hard enough. This is my fault, as much as it is Anakin's. I have to make this right." "How, do you know how to make Anakin see that he's being irrational? Or to help him to regain the control that he's lost?" Padme asked, striding back and forth across the room. "I know that I have to. Otherwise, he will be lost. And I can't accept that." Obi-Wan shook his head. "Can I see him?" Padme asked. "I will arrange it. The Council will disapprove but I think that it would help him to realize that I'm not trying to keep you from him. He said something that I found disturbing. He said that the Jedi would not cause him to lose the only thing that he loved, again. He blames the Jedi for the loss of his mother. That in itself says much. However, he is being fed these ideas from somewhere. Anakin would have come to these conclusions, if they were his own, a long time ago. That it has happened now, points to another source." Obi-Wan stated thoughtfully. Padme frowned. "The only other person who has any influence over Anakin is Chancellor Palpatine." "I know. But to investigate him, is difficult, at best. I will do my best though. Come on, let's go to the temple, Anakin may be calm enough now to see you." Padme took a deep breath, "I'm ready." And followed him out.  
  
Anakin was far from calm. He was seething. Being trapped did nothing for his mood. They were keeping him from his wife. His wife. Confusion filled his mind. Was Padme having an affair with Obi- Wan? He didn't sense that from her, but her mind was unusually strong. Still, his mentor had never expressed any interest in any woman, much less Padme. He'd often mistrusted her because she was a politician. Why couldn't he think straight? His mind was so full, why couldn't he clear it? "Because the Jedi didn't teach you properly. This way they could use this excuse to excommunicate you from the order." A voice answered from below him. He looked down, and saw a holograph of a dark cloaked figure. "Chancellor Palpatine?" Anakin questioned. "Yes, Anakin, and I have come to help you. And to give you a gift." Came the soothing voice. "What did you mean, that they had trained me poorly on purpose?" Anakin asked. "You must be aware that Yoda and most of the Council, including Obi-Wan Kenobi, did not want you trained. It was the wish of Qui-Gon Jinn that you would be." Palpatine said softly. Anakin remembered the arguments of the fatherly Jedi who had save him from Tatooine, even with his own Padawan at the time, Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon had insisted that Anakin was the Chosen One, and had nurtured his gift, even after the Council had forbade it. "They gave you to Master Kenobi, a newly appointed Jedi Knight, to train the Chosen One? Why not Master Yoda, or Master Windu, two of the most able instructors in the order? No, Anakin, they wanted you to fail, because they fear the power that you could wield as a full Jedi." Palpatine intoned. "How can you help me?" Anakin asked, his anger at the injustice done to him building. "By giving you the final lesson of your instruction. The reason my lessons to you have not been working is that they conflict with the flawed lessons you have learned here. Let them go. Be Anakin Skywalker, Chosen One of the Force. Use your anger, it is your personal strength Anakin. It is as much a part of you as passiveness is Master Yoda's. As introspection is Master Windu's. As faith was Qui-Gon Jinn's." he paused. "They call it the dark side, to make you fear to use it. And effectively, they clap irons on your wrists. Only by tapping into what makes you strong, can you be strong. Try Anakin, and feel the peace that you could have, again. The peace that killing the Tusken Raiders brought you." Anakin shivered. He'd told no one except Padme how he'd felt after killing the Sandpeople, but it didn't matter suddenly. It was true. Anakin took a deep breath and let his rage loose, and he felt the power course through him, shredding the pain and taking it away, and he stepped out of the force beam and landed beside Palpatine. His mind was clear, and his senses attuned to everything around him. The feeling of unfettered power was exhilarating and he smiled. He understood who and what Palpatine was now. Turning to him he bowed, "I thank you, your excellency. And I welcome you, Lord Sidious." Palpatine smiled. "Truly a prodigy. I look forward to a long association." "You intend to use the armies to take over the Republic. And to keep the Jedi in check." Anakin stated, it wasn't a question. "Very good, my young apprentice. The Sith will rule, and there will be order, and war will become obsolete." Palpatine said calmly. "You shall rule, Anakin Skywalker. But we will need a new name for you, not the name of a slave, the name of a Sith. Think on it, and come to me." And the holo flickered and disappeared. Anakin smiled but before he could answer, he'd turned towards the door. It slid open to admit Padme and Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Anakin!" Obi-Wan was shocked, and he knew immediately what had happened. "Run Padme!" he yelled, pushing her back behind him. "Oh, I don't think so." Anakin smiled confidently, and he pulled Padme to him through the air, and slid the door closed behind Obi-Wan effortlessly. "Ani, no." Padme cried from his feet where she lay. Anakin put the sound of her voice out of his mind and focussed on his former Master. "Care to try that duel again, Master Kenobi?" he asked. "You are a fool, Anakin. You've sold your future for nothing." Obi-Wan said pityingly. "Oh, I don't think so, and I'm not Anakin. Anakin Skywalker is gone, my name is Darth Vader." And with that, he drew his lightsaber and ignited it. Obi-Wan did the same and faced him. And the only sound was of Padme, weeping. 


	6. Chapter 6

Padme was living in a nightmare, she couldn't believe what was happening. Anakin had just become someone monstrous before her eyes. Darth Vader? What could he possibly be doing, why was he doing it? And now, challenging Obi-Wan to a duel. The Jedi Council would destroy him. This was unthinkable. And to pull her across the room and ignore her, like she wasn't even there. The lightsabers struck and repelled, then struck again as the battle raged. Padme had to do something, she had to save Anakin before it was too late. "Anakin, stop this!" she shouted, standing up and facing her husband. "Later, Padme, I'll explain everything later. Just let me finish this, okay?" he said dismissively, still taking aim at his mentor. "No, Anakin, let's leave, please." Padme pleaded. "To Naboo, remember." "We don't have to now, I'm whole. No more confusion. It's all clear." Anakin reassured her. He was smiling and she could feel how confident and the power that flowed from him. It was almost daunting. Obi-Wan was getting winded, she could see it, but he was still parrying all of Anakin's lunges. "I can't believe you were this much of a weak fool, Anakin." Obi-Wan commented. "Weak! Feel my power, Obi-Wan." And he raised Obi-Wan into the air and laughed at the strength it took Kenobi to lower himself. "I am beyond you, you know it." Anakin stated with a smile. "No, you have chosen the dark side, and all that means is that you couldn't be a Jedi. You chose the quick and easy way to power, and that makes you weak, and eventually, you will fall." Obi-Wan warned. "You know nothing of it. There is no dark side, I have become what I was meant to be. I am playing my strength, which is my anger, my rage. It has made me invincible." Anakin said with a smile. Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, young one, invincible you will never be now. And when you chose to "play your strength", you forgot the other strength that you had to choose from. Your capacity to love, a love so strong that you disobeyed everything you'd been taught, risked all that you'd always wanted to be, for love. And now, instead of choosing love, you choose "anger and rage"? You've made a mistake, and when you finally realize it..then the suffering will truly begin." Anakin's gaze was cold. "I still have my love." He stated. "Do you, Anakin. Look at your wife. Do you still have love?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin looked at Padme and reached to place a hand under her chin. She raised her eyes to his and he recoiled at the hurt and revulsion there. It was like a physical and mental blow. "Padme, you love me still. Don't you?" Anakin asked softly. "I will always love you, Anakin." Her voice was soft, and Anakin held a hand out to her. She shook her head and took a step away from him. "No, I will always love my husband, Anakin Skywalker. But, Darth Vader, he is nothing to me but an enemy." She said, her voice cold. "You can't possibly believe that I would stay with you. You can't be that blind." "It's me, Padme. Anakin. I'm here." Anakin said, smiling persuasively, and Padme felt the tears run down her face. He looked so like the arrogant, cocky, sensitive man she had married. The child she had cared for, the Jedi she loved more than her own life. "Barely, and as you embrace the dark side more, the more Anakin Skywalker disappears and you become Darth Vader. Renounce the Dark Side, return to us." Obi-Wan said quietly. "Do not interfere." Anakin flared. Then he turned back to Padme. "Padme, you know I love you. Always, and I'm the same man that you fell in love with. Don't turn away from me." There was a note of pleading in his voice. Padme looked at him. Seeing in his eyes the man she loved, and something else undeniably evil. "No, I'm sorry." She said, and she turned her back to him and started to walk to the door. An invisible hand pulled her to a stop and held her. She closed her eyes, then without turning she said. "Would you make me stay, Anakin? Would you make me your slave? Don't make me hate you." She begged softly. And the hand was gone, and she went to the door, and exited. Yoda, Mace Windu and the rest of the Council were in the corridor. "My condolences you have, Senator. Unforseen, this was." Yoda said with a shake of his head. "Time we had, the council believed." "He will kill Obi-Wan." Padme said, trying to marshal some strength. "No, we will force him to leave, he will go to his master, and they will meet another time." Windu replied, with a sad look on his face. And the Jedi, except for Yoda, entered the room. Yoda took Padme into one of the meditation halls and sat her down. He hobbled off and returned with juice and a plate of fruit. Padme shook her head, but Yoda was insistent. "Need your strength, you do. Now, more than ever." "I can't fight him. I love him." Padme whispered. "Not for the father, but for the children, is strength needed." Yoda said quietly. Padme looked at Yoda, incredulous. "What?" she asked, shocked. "Bearing his children, you are. Dangerous it is for you to remain. Sense it himself, he soon will if you remain." Yoda patted her arm. "Off planet, you must go. Hidden, you must be. You agree?" Padme sat stunned, but she knew he was telling her the truth, and that he was right. "Yes, of course, Master Yoda. I will leave immediately." "An escort, we will find. Eat. Rest. I will return." And Yoda was gone. Padme lay down on the couch and slowly started to sob, her body curled into a ball, her hands now across her stomach protectively. 


	7. Chapter 7

Anakin was in a rage. After being expelled from the temple by the whole Jedi Council, even he'd realized the futility of trying to fight them all, he'd headed for the Senate. His master would know what to do. How to get Padme back, get her away from Obi-Wan. It wasn't fair, why did it always seem that every time he loved something it slipped away? Padme just needed time to assimilate what had happened, he reasoned, then she would come back. She loved him, she'd said so. He took a deep breath and smiled. Soon, every thing that he wanted, would be his. And then he would make the Jedi pay for all.  
  
"Pregnant?" Obi-Wan was shocked. He looked at Padme. "Why didn't you say something?" "I didn't know. Master Yoda sensed their lives. I've been so distracted, I didn't even notice." Padme admitted. "Twins." Obi-Wan said heavily. "We must get you away. The Sith will want these children. And we must make sure they don't get them." "We will." Master Windu said, "Or rather, you will." "What?" Padme asked, and even Obi-Wan looked a little surprised. "Obi-Wan is to be your protector, he will take you away from Coruscant, and hide with you. After the children are born, they will be hidden again. Separately." Windu added. "What are you saying?" Padme demanded. "That my children will not be together? How can I let one of my children go?" There was a silence, then Padme held a hand to her mouth in horror. "You want me to give them both away? No! They're all I have left of Anakin." She almost sobbed. "Padme, I know what you're feeling.." Obi-Wan began, then as she glared at him, "All right, I don't. But you must see the sense in what Master Windu is saying. Anakin will know about your pregnancy, as long as we keep you far away, he may only know of one child. But he can sense you. If you are with one of the children, he will be able to find them. And we just can't let that happen, it's too important." "Shut-up! I'm sick of the Jedi and their, "It must be done for the good of all." mantra. What are you having to give up? Are you giving up children? A.." Padme choked. "A husband?" And quickly she turned and ran out. "Let her go." Windu held up a hand as Obi-Wan started to follow. "Much we have asked, consider it alone she must." Yoda said softly. So they sat and waited. An hour later, Padme entered with her bags. "I'm ready, where am I going?" she asked. Her voice was strong, her eyes determined, if a little red. Obi-Wan shook his head, marvelling at her strength. "I don't know." He said simply. "Let's talk about it."  
  
Darth Sidious sat in the office of his alter-persona, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, and laughed. He had done it, he had absolute power over the Republic, and now, Skywalker had fallen. The most powerful Jedi of all time, now a Sith lord. He had feared him, he admitted to himself. If Skywalker had become a Jedi and mastered his power, he could've destroyed all Sidious had worked for. But now, now that he'd become subservient to his new master, now that would never happen. In time, Skywalker would become more powerful than the Master, but Sidious would damage him now, to make sure that would never happen. And he knew how to do it, and how nice of the Jedi to help him. He sent to Anakin, sitting in the anteroom. "Come to me, we must speak." Anakin walked in, and Sidious noticed how tired he looked. "My Master, I must go back. I have to get Padme. I can't leave her there." "Your wife is gone. The Jedi have taken her." Sidious answered. And watched the rage return. "Taken her? Where?" Anakin shouted. "I do not know. I cannot see, they have shrouded themselves and her." Sidious answered honestly. "But there is something you should know." "What?" Anakin was pacing, a lion in a cage. "Your former Master has gone with her. They are together." Sidious said with mock pity. "Obi-Wan.." Breathed Anakin. "We will find them, my young apprentice, and you will have your revenge, I promise you." Sidious intoned. Anakin bowed his head. "Thank-you, my Master." "Come, we have other things to attend to in the meantime. I have convinced a few of the delegates to..make my powers in the Senate, lasting. And after our successful treaty, I believe that it will not be difficult to seize control over all the Republic now, instead of later. Come with me, my friend, walk with me to the audience hall." Sidious commanded.  
  
At the hall, Anakin barely looked at the thousands of delegates. He sat in the Chancellors pod and stared straight ahead. Obi-Wan, and Padme, together? She had refused to be with him. The hate swelled in him. Now, she had left with Obi-Wan, after swearing that nothing was between them? She had lied, no, Padme didn't lie. Obi-Wan had tricked her, that was it, he'd manipulated her into leaving with him. Padme would never leave him on her own. He would find her, and Obi-Wan would pay. That settled in his head, Anakin started to tune into the voices around him. "As a show of gratitude to the Supreme Chancellor, we move that he be crowned Emperor, as the ancient leaders were named, and grant him power absolute to guide us." The delegate from Malastare was calling. A gasp came from the majority of the delegates, but war had made them weary, and Palpatine had saved the Republic. No one spoke out against the motion, and the only people who would have were missing; Bail Organa was home on Alderaan for a family emergency. Padme was gone. And so, with wonder, Anakin watched as Palpatine was crowned Emperor, and they exchanged a long look of satisfaction. The Jedi had no say in the Senate, and now, even as they realized who their enemy was, it was too late. Palpatine was ruler, and the Jedi would be dealt with. "As my first act, I name as my Supreme Commander of the Clone Armies, my good friend, and a Republic hero, Anakin Skywalker." Palpatine held a hand out to Anakin, who stood, stunned, then smiled and grasped it. He stood proud and looked around as the delegates cheered. A Jedi leading them, that was something that they understood. "You see, my friend, now we rule." Palpatine said low, with a smile. Anakin nodded. "I never doubted it, my Master." He replied softly. Now, he had control over millions of Clones and Padme and Obi-Wan would be found.  
  
In the Jedi temple, the Council sat in silence, listening to the report of the Senate liason. "Chancellor Palpatine has been crowned Emperor, and been given power over the Senate. They believe he got them out of the war, so this is his reward. And with the armies under his control, he will be out of our reach." Yoda was shaking his head. "And Skywalker, what of him?" he asked. "Anakin Skywalker has just been named Supreme Commander of the Clone Armies." The liason continued. "Leave us." Mace Windu ordered the other Council members, "we will reconvene in two hours." They all filed out, leaving Windu and Yoda. "We have no power left." Windu commented. "Planned, this was. Blind, we have been." Yoda answered. "What do we do about Skywalker?" Windu asked. "Should we eliminate him?" "Too difficult now. He will be surrounded by Republic security. If the assassination was traced back to the Jedi, make the Sith's takeover complete, we would." Yoda replied. "You believe Palpatine is Sidious then? No other?" Windu asked. "No other it could be. Clouded, is our sight. Flee, we must." Yoda decided. "Before he destroys us." Windu agreed. "All Jedi, here and throughout the Republic, all must disappear." Yoda finished, "Perhaps, some, this way, may be saved." "I'll make arrangements, then give the order to the Council." Windu said, standing up. "Make haste, dark all our futures are becoming." 


	8. Chapter 8

Obi-Wan was meditating in the desert, near the caves that had been hollowed out to make a home for Padme, the coming twins and himself. They were in the far South, past the Dune Sea. No one came here except for Sandpeople, and they had already learned to fear the Jedi. He was finding the desert world of Tatooine strangely calming. The dryness, the heat in the day, coldness at night. The way things simply existed. Coruscant had always been so busy, frantic, this place he could learn to call home. "Obi-Wan?" Padme's voice came softly questioning. She was very considerate of giving the Jedi his space, something learned from Anakin, no doubt. Obi-Wan felt the rush of emotion that thinking of Anakin brought on, but quickly suppressed it, there would be time for that later. "Yes, Padme?" he answered turning and rising from the sand. "A message, coded. It's from Coruscant, from the Council." Padme said. "I'm coming." Obi-Wan felt another emotion, fear. If Yoda was risking communication, something was terribly wrong.  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi, charged you are with protection of Skywalker's children and wife. Help, you will not have. Decide on your own, you must, what is best." Yoda's holomessage said. Mace Windu continued. "The Senate has voted the Supreme Chancellor, Emperor, and given him the power permanently. Anakin Skywalker has been named Supreme Commander of the Clone Armies. He is preparing to hunt down you both, and the rest of the Jedi. We have ordered all Jedi throughout the Republic to flee. Coruscant is being evacuated as we speak. Skywalker has already destroyed the Jedi who were commanding in the Army. Personally, he has done this. I will return to the outer rim with a remnant of our people. Yoda is returning to Dagobah, alone. By the time this message reaches you, we will already have left. Bail Organa is the only Senator that can be trusted now. He has left for Alderaan and will continue to fight for the Republic there, but too many dangers existed on Coruscant for him to stay. May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan." And they disappeared as the message ended. Padme let out a sob. "Anakin is doing this, destroying the Jedi?" "He has to, the Jedi all realize he is no longer Jedi, but Sith. The citizens of the Republic do not. They believe a Jedi is leading their armies. Anakin is no more, Padme. He is Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith." Obi-Wan said expressionlessly. But inside he was bitter. This is what had happened, because he had not taught Anakin properly, not well enough. He would never, he swore, rest until his mistake was made right. And it would begin with making sure that the children of Skywalker lived and were safe.  
  
Anakin sat in his office, just below the Emperor's and looked at the schematics of the new battle ships. Star Destroyers, they were called. His ship, the Super Star Destroyer, was truly massive. It was to be called the Executor, and was slated to be finished in 6 months. But the real weapon, the Death Star, was only half done, a huge monolith of destruction. If the Senate had known about it earlier, all would have been lost. But now, they would accept it, being under the sway of the Emperor, and of his Army. Anakin had received many leads as to the whereabouts of Padme and Obi-Wan, in the months since they'd disappeared, but his time had been taken up chasing down the Jedi who remained. He somehow didn't regret not finding Yoda. Yoda was a Jedi dedicated to peace, he would never cause any problems for Anakin or the Emperor. No, it was Windu that he needed to find. That man would be a problem. He was already trying to stir up pockets of rebellion in the Outer Rim. It would only be a matter of time before they actually became organized, but even then, Anakin smiled, no rebellion would ever match their Empire. That was the new name being circulated around. The Emperor had said that the Republic had too many negative connotations now, they needed a new name, a strong name. Empire. If only Anakin had Padme with him. He knew she would be upset at first, but he was sure that he could get her to understand. Soon, she would come back soon, or would call to him, and he would hear. Obi-Wan wouldn't be able to shield her voice from him forever.  
  
As Padme had neared her time, Obi-Wan had made sure that he had all the medical equipment necessary for the twins' birth. But he had wrestled with the fact that although he was trained, he'd never assisted in a birth before. Finally, he'd discussed the idea of having another present, someone like a midwife. She'd argued about the dangers then had thought of someone she believed that they could trust, and had sent Obi-Wan to get her.  
  
Owen Lars was just sitting down to supper when they heard the speeder. Beru turned and looked surprised, who ever came out here, especially so close to night? Owen took a stun rifle and went out, he returned a few minutes later with a bearded man about 30 years of age. "Beru this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, a friend of Anakin's." Owen said. "This is my wife, Beru." "A pleasure to meet you. Padme has told me a lot about you." Kenobi said with a smile. "You are Anakin's Master, right?" Owen asked. "I was. Not any longer. And you should know, Padme is no longer with Anakin either. He had turned to the Dark Side of the Force. He is a Sith Lord named Darth Vader now, he commands the Clone Armies." Kenobi said slowly. "So, he isn't a Jedi?" Beru asked confused. Kenobi explained about the Dark Side and the Sith and then gave a brief history to catch Beru and Lars up on what Anakin had going through. "I believe that his mother's death brought it to a head. He blamed the Jedi for taking him away from her, forgetting that it was what she and he had wanted. And failing as he did to save her made him hunger for more power. Marrying Padme secretly, he was nevertheless angry for the Jedi's reaction to that. Even though he knew it was against the Jedi code. Padme and I have fled to escape him. As have all the Jedi he hasn't already destroyed. Padme sent me to ask for your help, Beru." Kenobi leaned forward and looked into Beru's steady gaze, seeing the goodness that Padme had described there. "My help? Of course, but what would you need my help for? I don't really understand all I've heard, the Republic and the Clone Armies all are so far away from here, we don't really get a lot of the news." She explained simply. "No, the help Padme needs is for her children. Padme is about to have twins. Anakin's twins. That is why we are hiding from him. He cannot learn that the twins exist, or he will try to take them, and Padme, back to the Empire. I have no real childbirth experience, and you were the first person Padme though of that could help." Beru smiled. "Of course I will help. Padme is a good person. She needs me." She said to Owen, who looked like he didn't like the idea. But he shrugged as Beru rose to pack what she would need. "Beru is right, Padme is a good person. I don't know what she ever saw in Anakin but I did like her." He finished. "You are not fond of your step-brother, I see." Kenobi commented. "He was arrogant, cold, and selfish, so far as I could see. I know he was upset about Shmi's death, as were we all, but he treated my father like he was less than a man, just because he'd stopped looking for her. My father lost his leg looking for her, he honestly believed that she had died already. Anakin's attitude was like a slap in the face. But," he paused. "Shmi loved him dearly, so I have to believe that there was something for Padme to love as well. Neither woman ever struck me as being a fool." Kenobi sat in thought for a moment and then leaned towards Owen. "I need another favour, a big one, and it would constitute some danger to you and Beru conceivably. But, it has just occurred to me that I must ask." Obi-Wan said. "Ask then." Owen said steadily. "Will you take one of Anakin's children and raise it as your own?" Kenobi asked. "Yes," Beru's voice came from the doorway. "We will." Owen looked at his wife, the yearning and pleading in her eyes, and knew he couldn't deny her this opportunity. "We have been unable to have children of our own, Master Kenobi. And it is family. Yes, we will raise one of Anakin's children. As our own." Owen agreed. Beru's eyes lit up and she ran and hugged Owen. "Thank you." She whispered, tears in her eyes. He put a hand to her cheek and gave a small smile. "Go, get ready, it's already dark. Although, I don't guess a Jedi has much to fear from the dark." After she'd left the room, he turned to Obi-Wan. "You spoke of danger?" Now that the decision was made, he wanted to know everything. "If Anakin discovers that the child is here, he will come for him. As of right now, he doesn't even know Padme is pregnant. I am living on the other side of the Dune Sea, and I will be there while this child grows. Padme and the other child will be taken to another place, far away from Tatooine. Padme will not raise that child either, but perhaps will be allowed to near it. So if I feel Anakin's presence I should be able to get here in time, however, anything can happen. And believe me, Jedi do fear things. Not the dark so much, as what it hides, just as any sane man does. But I am confident in my abilities to reach home." He stood and reached out a hand to Owen. "Thank you, Owen Lars. My mind is eased considerably. I know that this is right. I will return with Beru as soon as the birth is over."  
  
Two days later, Padme went into labor. The beginning was not bad, at least to Obi-Wan's unpracticed eye. But as it escalated and the drugs became less effective, Padme began to cry out more. Obi-Wan used his Jedi skills to lessen her pain, but it meant that shielding her would become harder. The first child, a girl with lots of dark hair, came first. And then something went wrong. "The child is backwards, it must be turned." Beru explained tersely. She was working over Padme frantically. Padme screamed and screamed, then suddenly she looked straight up at the ceiling. "Anakin!!!" she screamed. "Anakin..help me!" "No.." Obi-Wan quickly tried to increase the shield, would it be enough? "There, here it comes." Beru said relieved. A boy with blond hair was suddenly there, and Padme was taking deep breaths. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan." She whispered, knowing what she had done. "Don't worry, Padme. Even if he heard you, he will not know where we are. I understand. Look at your wonderful children." Kenobi said tenderly. "Oh, they're so beautiful.look, a boy like Ani, a girl like me. How perfect." She smiled through her tears. "Luke and Leia." She whispered. "Luke and Leia Skywalker." Then she put her head back and looked at Obi-Wan. "Which one?" she asked slowly. "Luke, I think, would be best. We can wait, Padme, until you've had time." Obi-Wan reassured. "But it would just get harder. I know this is for the best. And I trust Beru." Padme said, holding out a hand to her. "Beru, thank-you. I know you'll be good to him." Padme smiled tearfully. "Padme, we will love him as our own. And raise him as you would've. I swear." Beru promised. She bent down and they hugged. Then, she turned and gave Leia to Padme and picked up Luke. Padme looked at Luke only once. "Be brave my son, I'm sorry it has to be this way. Obi-Wan will watch you too. I love you." Then quickly she turned her head away and Beru walked out of the room. "I will move you and Leia to the ship, then take Beru and Luke home. When I return we will leave." Obi-Wan promised. 


	9. Chapter 9

In the three months since the birth of his child Anakin Skywalker's search had become frantic. He was determined to find his child and to raise it as his own, with Padme. She would want it too, he knew. Hadn't she called out to him in her pain, wanting him? Damn Obi-Wan! Shielding her from him, keeping her prisoner, no doubt. He would pay. He strode across the bridge of his new command ship. The Executor was the finest Star Destroyer ever built, and it's sleek blue lines inspired fear and respect wherever they were. His black tunic and cloak swirled around him and he felt the fear of his officers and crew increase as they noticed his presence on the deck. He smiled slightly, they knew his power, and respected it. He stared out at the starfield in front of him. Why couldn't he find her? His frustration grew. It was becoming intolerable. He must get Padme back, before Obi-Wan turned her against him forever.  
  
Padme sat by the window, staring out at the sunset over Lake Nandra. She had been on Alderaan for three months now, living at the secluded lake retreat of Bail Organa. Bail had offered to shelter her as soon as Obi-Wan had explained what was needed. Bail had adopted Leia as his own child, a move that had been easier to explain after one of his wives had miscarried their child. Padme wanted to stay near Leia, but knew that as long as she stayed, the more dangerous it was becoming to be near her. Anakin was searching for her, she knew it, and now he would be searching for the children as well. Obi-Wan was reasonably sure he wouldn't know of both children, but equally sure he would know of at least one birth. He had returned to Tatooine to take up residence in his cave and watch over Luke. "Padme? Am I disturbing you?" Bail's voice called softly from the doorway. Padme looked up, admiring his calming presence, the soothing timbre of his voice. He was one of her dearest and oldest friends. "Of course not, Bail. I'm happy to see you. How was the Capital?" Padme asked. "Hectic, as always. I have had a communiqué from Coruscant." Bail said calmly, but she heard the seriousness in his tone. "He is coming." She stated tonelessly. "Yes, ostensibly to go over some treaty papers, but what I believe is that he means to question me about you. And Padme, I do not have the strength to hide all my thoughts from him. You will have to flee, and leave Leia here. It is time, my dear." Bail said softly. "I know. I have felt him drawing closer. I have come up with a plan, however. I will stay until he arrives, then I will turn myself over to him. He will not question you overmuch, and Leia will be safer." She paused. "I hope." "But how will you explain about the child's whereabouts?" Bail asked. "I will tell him that Obi-Wan took the child from me and that I do not know where he took him. He will not be able to read my thoughts. Obi-Wan has taught me to shield that much from Anakin." "This is a dangerous plan, Padme." Bail warned. "Anger him, or make him suspicious..he could kill you." "I will be fine. Trust me, Bail. Anakin could not, and would not hurt me, ever." She answered. "I hope you're right. I'll send for the transport. The Executor arrives in 2 days." Bail stated. "Get me a transport, Bail, I'll meet him in space." Padme said suddenly, "I have an idea, and maybe I can stop him from landing on Alderaan at all."  
  
A day and a half later, Anakin was summoned in his private chambers. He was sitting in darkness, not meditating, just searching with his mind. Something had been bothering him, and he couldn't decipher it. "My Lord?" came the voice of his captain. "What is it?" Anakin answered. "A transport vessel from Alderaan has asked permission to dock, and to board and speak with you." "Who is on the transport?" Anakin asked, amused at the temerity of the request. "My Lord, it is Lady Skywalker." The captain answered slowly. Anakin sat in stunned silence, then took a deep breath. "Allow her to land, and bring her to me." Then he shut the channel. Padme, that was who he'd sensed, getting closer. She must have escaped from Obi-Wan. He sent out a searching tendril of the force. He could sense no child from the transport, but he sensed Padme, and a strange sadness. Fifteen minutes later, a his door chimed and slid open. He saw her silhouette in the darkness, and intensified the lights til he could see her face. So beautiful, he wanted to cry, her eyes, like liquid pools of darkness gazing at him. She wore white, a gown much like the one she'd worn on their wedding day. Her dark hair was down, held back by a silver band. He walked to her and gazed at her in wonder, unbelieving that she could be here. Suddenly, he reached down and crushed her to him. "Oh, Padme, I've missed you so much." He whispered urgently. He pulled back and kissed her lips hungrily. She kissed him back, but he could sense her holding back. "Padme, say something." Anakin urged. "I've come to tell you something that you won't want to hear, but you must." Padme said slowly and carefully. "The child?" Anakin asked. She nodded. "Obi-Wan has taken him, I do not know where. Perhaps to Mace Windu in the Outer Rim, I do not know. He left me on Alderaan, and Bail Organa nursed me back to health. Our child is gone." Anakin felt the rage course through him, so much so that he didn't sense all the control that Padme was exerting. "I will find him, my love, I promise. And we will raise our child." Anakin said angrily, holding her close. "I cannot stay with you." Padme said softly. "What? Why not?" Anakin demanded, shocked. She'd come to him, on her own, of course she would stay. "You are a Sith. You have destroyed most of the Jedi, the peacekeepers of the Republic. You are a petty dictator, under a worse one. You destroy life. That is not who I am. Who you fell in love with. And you are not the man I married." Padme answered, and she took a step away from him and let her guard down. He felt it then. The disgust she felt looking at him, the rage, anger and hatred at what he'd become. And worse of all, the pity she felt for him. His breathing became harsh as he stared at her, his face frozen into a mask of anger. "I will not let you go, Padme, you must realize this." He managed to say tightly, wanting to scream. "You will make me your prisoner? Keep me in chains? Very well, but I still will not be your wife." Padme answered coldly. "Nothing you do, will make me love you. Remember that." "Obi-Wan, he's done this to you. Turned you against me. I can make you see this." Anakin urged suddenly. "You fool!" Padme shouted. "You did this! You turned me against you! Obi- Wan helped me escape because he wanted our child, yes, but also because he cared enough about me to get me away from the monster you were becoming. You are not Anakin Skywalker anymore! You are Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith, Supreme Commander of the Clone Armies! Not a Jedi!" her voice lost its fire and she looked up at him and reached up to touch his cheek briefly. "Not my husband." "Padme.." Anakin reached for her and halted as she looked up at him, tears flowing down her face. "Let me go, don't make me hate you." She said simply. "I can't, you know I can't." he answered. And pushing a button, he had the guards enter. "Please escort Lady Skywalker to her quarters." And she turned and left without a backwards glance, leaving her husband rocking back and forth on his meditation platform, willing the pain away.  
  
Mace Windu sat with what Jedi he had left with him. They had hired some bounty hunters to seek out the Sith Lord Darth Vader. This was not the Jedi way, but Windu knew the Jedi were facing extinction. What Republic members he had left with him had overruled the Jedi's wishes. Darth Vader must be exterminated.  
  
"He is destroying all of the order that exist. He has destroyed the Padawan's as well. Children. He must be stopped. Without him the Emperor will be weaker. He may be willing to negotiate then. But Darth Vader must die." The leader, a representative of Ord Mantell stated. "It is possible that he could be merely held, not necessarily killed." Windu argued. "He would not allow that. You know him. Even as a Jedi, he would not have allowed himself to be captured and held, he would die fighting." One of the other Jedi disagreed. Windu shook his head, that the Jedi had come to this. "We need bait, something that he himself would come for." Windu straightened. "I am the only such bait you have. He will come to face me, one on one. I will do it." He sighed, knowing that he had quite possibly just agreed to his own death.  
  
"Lord Vader, one of our intelligence agents in the Outer Rim has had a sighting of Master Windu on Corellia. The sighting was only 2 days ago." Captain Ozzel exclaimed. "Take me there, now." Anakin smiled. Soon, Master Windu would fall, and without his leadership, the Jedi would fall as well. He knew that Master Yoda had all but disappeared, but that did not trouble him. Master Yoda was old, he would die soon, and though he was sure he could win in a duel with him, he wasn't eager to test it. Obi-Wan, though, he would not stop until he found Obi-Wan, found him and made him pay.  
  
And just leaving the planetary boundary of Tatooine, Obi-Wan Kenobi was setting course for Corellia. He wasn't about to let this happen. He had to speak to the Rebellion, and face Anakin one last time. 


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue:  
  
In the aftermath of the battle, a figure rose in the darkness of the room. Death was everywhere, and he could feel the fear in the Imperial personnel. He sent out a feeler, but Obi-Wan was gone, escaped. And Skywalker was in hanging by a thread to life.  
  
Now would be the only time he could get away.  
  
He moved silently toward the hangar and commandeered a scout ship. One used for deep exploration. He would be far away before they realized the ship was gone.  
  
He was weak. To combat the thrust of a lightsaber, he'd created a pocket of energy inside himself to protect his body. To do such a thing was a masterful use of the Force, but very draining.  
  
It had helped that he'd been preparing, Anakin Skywalker had been easy to read when in a rage; Darth Vader was even easier.  
  
Strange how the Dark Side did that. Made a Jedi powerful, yet weak at the same time.  
  
He shrugged, he would escape back to the outer rim for a time, then try to contact Yoda on Dagobah to let him know what had transpired.  
  
As Mace Windu eased the ship out into deep space he smiled softly. The Jedi would rise again, it had been fortold and somehow, Skywalker would be the balance. He just had to be patient, as all Jedi were. 


End file.
